


【维亮】Over Time

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo





	【维亮】Over Time

《over time》

姜维本来是不喜欢过节的，这毕竟是个任何节日都能过成情人节的社会，而他母胎solo了二十几年。但是今年不一样，注定是不一样的。

为什么？因为他今年毕业了，工作转正了，还顺带解决对象问题了。

现在回想起来还是有点不可置信，谁知道去年这个时候他还待在寝室着急忐忑地等着面试通知，而好不容易有电话打进却是夏侯霸跟他吐槽今年匿名交换礼物时又拿到了表外甥媳妇【……】的礼物总感觉好像拆散了人家的真爱一样。但是一转眼一年过去，虽然夏侯霸一如既往地感叹今年又拿到了什么奇怪的礼物，但他已经是个拥有真爱的人啦。

这个认知让人激动，以至于他提前半个月在一家平均消费抵他两个月工资的餐厅订了桌，买了花和礼物，只打算给恋人一个惊喜。然而到了圣诞节前一天，也就是平安夜当晚，两个月的工资还是白白打了水漂，水花压得特好的那种。

“年末的帐没算完，今晚还得加班。”诸葛亮坐在办公桌后，三台显示器一百八十度无死角把他的脸完全挡住，“你应该提前告诉我。”

姜维哀叹：“我想给你个惊喜，他们家很难订位的。”

“我们和他们公司有合作，我有金卡。”诸葛亮坐起来越过显示器看他，笑了笑，“下次要订可以找我。”

姜维哭笑不得，绕过办公桌走到他身旁。原本还想帮忙，结果看着屏幕上密密麻麻的账单明细和统计表格，桌上还放着几份元旦活动策划书，顿时怀疑起了自己掺一脚会不会拖慢进度。

“唉，行政总监连平安夜都不能给自己放个假吗？”

诸葛亮右手滑动鼠标浏览着账单，左手飞快地按着计算器，同时还跟他打趣道：“等你当上总监就可以了。”说完表格刚好拉到了底部，而计算器在啪地按下等于键后显示总和，和账目上的数字分毫不差。

诸葛亮认真工作的样子，他不是没见过，相反这其实是他们相处时的常态。在公司或者在家，永远有看不完的账目审不完的文件，这往往会导致原定的约会最后变成了两个人一同加班加点。是的，两个人，因为你不可能看着别人专心工作而无动于衷，尤其那个人还是你的同居男友。

但是今晚不应如此。

窗外的世界彩灯高挂，反倒映得室内昏暗冷清。姜维看着诸葛亮，修长有力的手指在键盘上飞快敲打着，不时转头看向旁边的显示器，屏幕发出幽幽的光在他脸上勾勒出分明的线条。

办公室里的暖气开得很足，以至于他刚进门就脱了外套围巾，可现在依然觉得热，不像是空调吹的，更像是打心底里燃起的无名火苗。

于是，鬼使神差地，他顺从着心里的声音，抚上了诸葛亮的左手。

这手指尖微凉，握着好像小说里写的温润的玉石，掌心透着干燥的暖意，再往前，就是凸起的腕骨，隐约藏了在衬衣袖口之下。

诸葛亮想抽手却没能挣开，只能放下鼠标转头看向他：“这是在公司。”

“我进来的时候外面的人早下班了。”姜维连人带椅把他转过来面对着自己，又弯下身曲起膝盖压在椅子边上，“总监先生真的不考虑一下平安夜放个假吗？”

“然后再通宵工作吗？”诸葛亮轻笑一声，往后靠在椅背上拉开了两人之间的距离，手臂则放在右边的扶手上。这个姿态姜维是见过的，一般只出现在训人的时候：在走廊上透过百叶窗的缝隙往里看就是这光景，而出来的人往往面如土色心如死灰就差被劝退。

这招对他来说当然是无效的，至少在下班之后无效。姜维撑着扶手再次逼近：“至少先生会有加班费，我可都是无偿的。”

对方笑着偏头躲开：“那现在占用我的加班时间，伯约打算拿什么来付？”

姜维不依不饶地凑到他面前，顿了顿，见他终于没有推拒，自得地说了声我付就是，继而吻了上去。

诸葛亮的唇也是微凉的，这和他偏低的体温有关。姜维按着他的唇形舔了一遍，确认那之上染上了自己的温度后才深入其中——灵巧的舌尖先是上下彻底扫荡了一番，再勾住对方的舌一同缠绵，最后如愿将所有呻吟吞入腹中。

分开的时候两人都在喘气，但显然年长者要更厉害些。姜维抬手去抹他嘴角溢出的津液，那在屏幕映照下亮晶晶的，透着诱人的水光。

他难以自持地吻了他，又一次。

诸葛亮默许了恋人的索要，甚至可以说是纵容。他一边回应着一边伸手够到了桌上的键盘，连续数次按下ctrl+s确定保存好了刚才的劳动成果之后，干脆利落地拔掉了电源，让整个房间归入夜色之中。

这个举动无异于给原本燥热的空间再添一把柴火，又或者是混沌空气中炸裂的一丝火花，足以将理智燃烧殆尽。姜维环抱着他的腰往上提，紧接着原本顶在椅子上的膝盖便轻而易举地隔开他的腿，抵在了某个私密的地方。

他们有一段时间没有见面了。餐饮业到了年末总能大赚一笔，尤其在节假日，只消往下看一眼广场上各家餐厅门前等号的人群就知道。姜维之所以哀叹几公里外的高级餐厅里被提前订好的桌子要拱手让给他人不无道理。

当然现在不需要哀叹了。

诸葛亮感觉自己的西装外套被解开，紧接着是马甲。得益于一整天都待在开着暖气的室内，他身上只有标准的西装三件套。衬衣下摆被扯出后，皮肤暴露在空气中的不适应让他不可控地抖了抖，但很快被温暖的手掌覆盖。

虽然交往至今的情事寥寥可数，但不妨碍姜维掌握了他身上的全部敏感地带。青年宽厚有力的手抚摸过他的小腹、腰侧、脊背，准确地撩拨着他的防线。这种骚痒的快感让诸葛亮想要往后退，却只能抵在宽大的椅背上。白日里象征权力和地位的办公椅在此时此刻成为了背叛者，没给他留下半点休整的机会。

同样没给他机会的还有他的恋人。姜维乘胜追击地低下头亲上了他的胸膛，轻轻啃咬起衬衣下的肉粒。柔软小巧的东西在爱抚时早已挺立，此时被粗糙的衣料摩擦和温热的舌头濡湿刺激得愈发肿胀起来，即使隔着衣服也能看清，粉色的乳尖在白衬衣上格外显眼。

另一边自然如法炮制。姜维卖力地在他身上开动，手上也没有停，摸索着解开了他的皮带——还是今年送的生日礼物，拉开拉链，扯下裤头，同样隔着内裤开始揉捏起来。

“嗯……”诸葛亮轻声哼道。上下两处敏感脆弱的地方都被抚慰着，他的腰已经软倒无力，只有紧紧抓着扶手才能坐稳，远没有了方才的气势。

趁此机会，姜维托起他的腰，顺当地脱下了西裤丢到一旁。尽管常年坐在办公室，但笔直修长的双腿上没什么赘肉。姜维有时候会很疑惑，明明是个十次见他十五次都在看文件审项目的工作狂，到底哪来的时间锻炼？

不过现在不是想这些的时候。姜维把脑子里乱七八糟的想法通通倒掉，给了身下的人一个眼神之后扒下了他的内裤。带有薄茧的手指抚上了直挺的柱身，紧握着来回套弄。拇指或轻或重地擦过敏感的前端，逼迫着铃口吐出晶莹的水珠。

或许是因为太久没有发泄，又或许是因为在自己日常办公的地方做爱这种认知让人难堪又兴奋，诸葛亮很快就交代在他手里。浓稠的白浊有不少溅在了姜维的毛衣袖口上，更多的则从指缝滑落，滴在黑色的真皮椅子上。

“你还好吗？”姜维轻轻蹭着他的鬓角，低声问道。当下没有什么可以帮助润滑的东西，因此他想要做得更温柔体贴些。

高潮过后的诸葛亮逐渐收拢回意识，虽然还在喘气，但他点了点头，然后想起了什么，以目光示意桌子上的抽屉：“呼……那里有。”

“？？？”姜维伸手拉开抽屉，摸出了一瓶凡士林，“哇哦，总监的抽屉里也有这种东西？”

诸葛亮瞪了他一眼：“这是护手霜。”

姜维笑着在他唇上啄了一下：“我知道。”说着扭开瓶盖在自己手上挤了一团，双手来回搓动，等膏液变得不那么冷冰冰之后才往他身后探去。

闭合的穴口本能地排斥着外来的入侵者，尽管它的主人已经努力让自己放松下来。姜维轻柔地按压着外围的褶皱，在感觉到它不再是一昧地紧缩之后，缓缓把食指探了进去。

诸葛亮搂住他的脖子，把头抵在他的肩膀上，尽量忽视身后传来的异样感。姜维的动作很慢也很轻，但身体的私密处被打开始终让人难耐。酸涩的感觉从下方传来，他缩了一下，但没有逃开。

“放松，交给我就好。”姜维察觉到恋人的局促，转头衔住他的耳垂，将炙热的呼吸尽数倾洒在那一片皮肤上。手上的动作也没停，两根手指在甬道内开拓着，到处抠弄按压着。

在凡士林的润滑下，干涩的穴道逐渐变得湿滑柔软，不再像原本那样拼命绞紧入侵的手指，反而主动上前迎合，吸引着它们探寻更深处。姜维三指并进，模拟着交合的动作开始抽插起来。紧致的肉穴已经完全为他打开，在进入时热情地簇拥过来，又在抽离时不舍地挽留。

整间办公室里只能听见两人的呼吸声，一个急促喘息另一个极力压抑。单面落地玻璃窗隔绝了外面灯红酒绿的世界，只为他们留出一片安静的空间。

“啊嗯——”手指触到了某处时，低声的喘息忽然拔高，这对于日常总以高冷淡然示人的总监来说算得上是一声惊呼了。姜维自然明白这意味着什么，再一次摁向了那一点，收获到了更多甜腻的呻吟。

诸葛亮眼眶泛红，扯着他的毛衣催促道：“可、可以了，进来。”

后庭里的手指撤出来后，诸葛亮发现自己连人带椅被推到了窗边，背光的环境让他一时之间看不真切，只听到了金属摩擦的声音，回过神来才发现自己的视觉高度提高了不少——可升降的办公椅被调高了。

双脚无法触地令人不安，但最主要的还是后庭传来的空虚感，那是一种强烈的、渴望被填满的欲望，迅速地烧遍了全身的每一个角落。

而后姜维解救了他。

粗长坚硬的肉刃先是抵在了半张开的穴口，浅浅插了几下，没有感受到太大阻力后再整根楔入，一直推到了最深处。

被高热湿润的肉壁裹紧吸纳的感觉太过美好 姜维环抱着诸葛亮开始律动起来。频率虽然不快，但每一次抽出后都在穴口收缩痉挛时狠狠撞入，火热硕大的欲望宛如一把烧红了的钝刀，在破开甬道的同时精准地戳向敏感点，周而反复。

“嗯啊！……那里、唔，别……啊！”潮水般袭来的快感冲刷着诸葛亮的神经，他犹如落水者狼狈地抱紧了浮木一般搂住了身上的人，双腿盘在了对方腰间。

只可惜这个动作不能给他带来平稳，反而更激起了对方的欲望。姜维卯足了力气挺动腰杆，粗壮的性器变换角度擦过分外敏感的地方，炙热的肉壁颤抖着缩紧，晶莹的体液在动作中被挤落，沿着大腿内侧流下。

诸葛亮把头埋进了对方的胸膛，他的脸在发烫，不用问也知道肯定红了。下半身爆炸性的快感敲碎了他的全部理智，眼前呈现出五彩斑斓光怪陆离的色块。

啊啊，广场上的圣诞树亮灯了，迷糊之中他恍惚地想到，今天下午就能看到许许多多情侣在附近流连，大概所有人都期盼着节日的到来吧。

是的，所有人。工作什么的，过后再说。

紧接着他被突如其来的悬空唤回了神志。青年把他从椅子上抱了起来，身体里的东西因为体位变换的关系顶进了更深处。那太深了，他惊呼着抓住了对方的手臂，试图借力把自己从肉刃上抽离一些：“放……啊、放我下来——唔！”

姜维用吻打断了他的话，舌头伸进温热的口腔内肆意掠夺，舔舐着软嫩的上颚，夺取他最后的呼吸。

其实统共也没走几步，姜维只是把他带到了办公桌旁。但这每一步走来都是种甜蜜的煎熬，漫长得仿佛过了一个世纪。体内胀大的性器不断的碾磨着内壁上的敏感点，持续给予他至高无上的快感，酥麻的、刺痛的，就好像冬天里的静电，无害又刺激。

终于，诸葛亮感知到自己被放下了，身体里的填充也退了出去。他双脚触地后尝试站好，无奈刚才的情事已经耗去了他绝大部分的体力，连站都站不住，只能继续靠在恋人身上才能避免滑到地上。

姜维没有说话，他在这种时候话倒是很少，但意图昭然若揭——或许用心有灵犀这个词会更好。诸葛亮被他放趴在实木的办公桌上，手下还压着几份文件。

要是现在有人进来，大概会以为他们的总裁在认真工作。诸葛亮身上的西装都穿得好好的，除了滑落肩头的外套，连衬衣纽扣都没有解开。与此相对的下半身不着寸缕，腿间一片泥泞，暧昧不明的液体在腿根划出浅浅的痕迹。

姜维捏着他的腰对准了尚未闭合的穴口重新把自己送了进去，炙热的甬道依然热情地簇拥而上，颤抖着吞纳着粗壮的柱根，仿佛拥有了生命一般。

剩下需要做的便只有挺动而已。肉刃又快又狠地来回进出，大开大合的架势似乎要把人钉到桌子上去。诸葛亮双手握拳撑在桌子上，前面的欲望颤颤巍巍的站立着，顶端不断往外冒出晶莹的液体。

“……唔嗯，”他咬着下唇，固执地不让那些羞人的声音溢出。但很快这就成为了徒劳，压抑不住的声音在房间内回荡，“啊啊！慢点……唔呜，嗯……”

两具躯体交缠重叠在一起，任凭情欲的烈焰越烧越高，直至将一切燃尽。房间之内充满了情爱的味道，而房间之外的冬夜里，圣诞树顶金色星星的光照耀着每一对恋人。

高潮过后，姜维抱着诸葛亮到了旁边会客用的沙发上小憩。后者在触碰到冰冷的沙发表面时打了个冷颤，姜维把自己的毛衣脱下来给他盖着，又满足地亲了亲他的鼻尖。

诸葛亮由着他亲腻了一阵，才开口说：“要是不折腾我们现在或许已经能去吃饭了。”嗓子沙哑，满是情欲过后的意味。

姜维满意地咬了咬他的下唇：“我想了一下，先生不是有金卡么，让他们外送也是可以的。”

 

—END—


End file.
